


Fifteen Years

by CelticGHardy



Series: Law and DNA [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, and underage along with that, mentions of statutory rape, so warning tags, someone kinda brought that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey had an affair when he was fifteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Years

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my own prompt (because I'm ~~stupid~~ weird like that.) [Original post](http://suitsmeme.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=180822#t180822)
> 
>  
> 
> **Surprise! We're related!**
> 
>  
> 
> Just that, someone finds out there related to someone else. Maybe Jessica and Rachel are cousins. Harvey could be Mikes unknown uncle. Donna and Mike are brother and sister. Maybe Harvey and Mike are brothers? (That's the one that sticks in my head. That and Mike somehow being Harveys son.)

 

Mistakes should not be personified.

 

Harvey Specter doesn't make mistakes. Well, he doesn't make mistakes now. The bylaws contained one mistake, and this was when he was two and half years out of Harvard Law. He was young, and it was only one mistake that almost no one would have looked for and used, if he hadn't sent Mike after it.

 

When he was younger, much, much younger... Okay, he was fifteen. There was another mistake. It wasn't something on a homework assignment, or a test. It wasn't drugs.

 

There was this woman, next door. Her husband was starting to work more and more at work and she was lonely. He was getting paid for mowing her lawn. She would invite him in after he was done and she would make passes at him. Around three weeks with enduring it, and even flirting back, he may have allowed her to bring him up to her room. Their affair lasted a few more weeks before August hit. Her husband got a huge promotion and ended up coming home more and more. Harvey's family ended up moving to another area after his mother got a new job somewhere else and his father was able to transfer.

 

That should have been the end of it. An affair twenty-five years ago, with a woman that was lonely without her husband. He never did it again; he wouldn't have done it in the first place, but hormones overrode his brain.

 

Then Mike came in. The last name he shrugged off. Ross was a common name, not as much as Smith and other names. He didn't look the least bit like the woman from next door. Nothing to latch on and worry about, despite what his instincts were saying.

 

Donna asked him if he was related to Mike in some way. She started listing different things that they had in common. He smirked and said she was spending too much time comparing the two when there was nothing to compare. After he situated himself behind his desk and started focusing on the current case did he stick it together. He had been looking for her looks, not his.

 

Instincts and curiosity got the better of him, and he started searching for the woman next door. Her and her husband hadn't moved, but he found the article.

 

_Husband and Wife Die in Car Accident_

 

The names matched. The address matched. He scrolled down to the engagement photo that the paper had situated next to the picture of the wreckage. Mike looked nothing like the husband, but he could see the slight figure and a few facial features that his mother possessed.

 

He mentally went over the list that Donna had documented. He compared photos of Mike and himself.

 

  _Shit._


End file.
